


Chamomile: Witchertober 2020 Prompt

by Panerato (Pandorama36)



Series: Witchertober 2020 [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Panerato
Summary: You can also follow me on tumblr:EratoBardMy main blog isPanerato.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witchertober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993045
Kudos: 14





	Chamomile: Witchertober 2020 Prompt

The familiar tiny white blossom was scattered along the path as Geralt made his way through the woods. He was in the middle of tracking a monster when the scent of the flower wafted through the air alerting him to the flower’s presence. He reached down and picked one of the many blossoms, twirling it in his fingers. He smiled as he gazed at it. The sight and smell was very relaxing to him.

He knew the flower had calming properties. Jaskier had mentioned it on numerous occasions throughout their travels. The bard even gathered the plant to make tea for himself every night. It was a comforting scent for sure, but it was comforting to him for different reasons. Whenever the smell came across his nose he was immediately reminded of Jaskier and the love he felt for the bard.

Whenever the two had to part ways, Geralt always made sure he had some chamomile on him. Before he went to bed he would place a blossom on his pillow so he could fall asleep to thoughts of Jaskier. The scent still lingered when he awoke in the morning. It was a little disheartening to awake and find his lover was not actually by his side, but the memories the smell triggered were worth it.

He gathered a few blossoms and stuck them in his satchel. Jaskier was currently back at the local tavern waiting for him to return from the contract, but the bard would enjoy having the chamomile to make tea with. He smiled as he resumed tracking the monster. He couldn’t wait to get back to the inn.

~~~

Jaskier looked up from the piece of parchment he was composing music on. He smiled when he saw Geralt walk into the room they had rented, “Welcome back.”

Geralt strode quickly across the room. He wrapped Jaskier up in his arms, and pulled him close. He took a deep breath as he nuzzled his face against Jaskier. “Mmm, the real thing smells so much better.”

Jaskier chuckled as he pressed against Geralt’s chest, “You’re crushing me. What real thing?”

Geralt grinned and shook his head, “It’s nothing. I got you some chamomile.”

Jaskier beamed as Geralt handed him the blossoms, “Fantastic. I can make some tea before bed tonight. Thank you, love.”

Geralt smiled as he listened to Jaskier talk about preparing the chamomile for tea, drying it, it’s healing properties, etc. They were all things he had heard before, but Geralt didn’t mind. He loved how excited the flower made Jaskier. He closed his eyes as he took in the familiar scent of his lover. He would cherish this smell forever.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on tumblr: [EratoBard](https://eratobard.tumblr.com/)  
> My main blog is [Panerato](https://panerato.tumblr.com/).  
> 


End file.
